


HL Drabbles 2005

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini





	HL Drabbles 2005

**Drabble #3 - Untitled**

Written for [Highlander_LJ](http://www.livejournal.com/community/highlander_lj/) community's "Duncan's Birthday" drabble challenge, 12/23/2005.

It doesn't matter where they are or who they are with, every year on Duncan's birthday, Amanda and Methos meet. Sometimes it's Paris and sometimes it's Mexico City, but this year, it's Singapore and a fine restaurant with a brilliant view of the city. They talk, but say nothing. Later, after the wine, the food, and the small talk, back in the the elegant suite Methos always pays for, they ask the important questions with fingers and mouths and tongues: have you seen him? have you heard from him? has anyone heard from Mac?

The silence is always the same. 

* * *

**Drabble #2 - Dinner Plans**

Written for [Highlander_LJ](http://www.livejournal.com/community/highlander_lj/) community's "Duncan's Birthday" drabble challenge, 12/21/2005.

 

"This is ridiculous. No one will care what I'm wearing. But you are the birthday boy..." Methos zipped up his pants, then tucked in his shirt. "Satisfied?"  
  
"You look fine," Duncan said, tucking in his own shirt. "Reservations --"  
  
Amanda strolled out of the bathroom, naked except for a dark green towel clutched to her chest and high heels. Unsurprisingly, the towel slipped off as she put her hands on Duncan's chest; cocking her head to the side, she ran a hand from neck to breast to nipple to hip and smiled at Methos. "We could just order in." 

* * *

**Drabble #1 - Joe/Duncan Dialog  
** Written sometime in 2001

 

"So, when did you figure out that you were gay?"  
  
"Joe, please. I’ve always had a thing for older men."  
  
"Sure as hell didn’t seem like it."  
  
"What can I say? I guess I was looking for a father figure."  
  
"Ha-ha. Very funny, MacLeod."  
  
"Come on. Get dressed. Methos will be wondering what happened to us."  
  
"So why didn’t you sleep with him?"  
  
"Methos? He hates men."  
  
"What? But he’s—"  
  
"Slept with thousands, I know. But that’s just it, Joe. To Methos, Men are…"  
  
"Disposable?"  
  
"Convienant. I’d rather be his friend. He’s hell on lovers."  
  
"Ain’t that the truth." 


End file.
